Inesperado
by Alan Akashiota
Summary: Shiota Nagisa es un joven estudiante de secundaria con una vida aburrida sin sentido. Pero que pasaría si un día de estos días se encontrara a Akabane Karma; un joven delincuente del clan rojo..de carácter macabro asi como divertido. ¿Daria un giro en la vida de Nagisa? Karma x Nagisa. Primer fic mio de esta pareja...no me maten.
1. Chapter 1

**Assassination Classroom no es mío. Es de su debido autor.**

 **Pareja principal; Karma x Nagisa.**

 **Universo alterno al anime y manga.**

 **Capítulo Uno**

* * *

Después de algunos días de clase en la escuela media superior de Tokio, en donde el agotamiento, los regaños por faltas de tarea y un sin fin de estudio en cada clase sin que los profesores dieran un descanso. Hoy todos y cada uno del alumnado por fin se tomarán un respiro bien merecido porque en estos días trabajaron tan duro y sin rechistar que ¿Que mejor no tomar un descanso para recuperar fuerzas perdidas en un jueves en su máximo esplendor? Quizá por no ser un día viernes muchos de los estudiantes de una escuela común no tomen en cuenta este día, pero para estos jóvenes semi hormonales era un día que apreciar porque era el significado de que un buen fin de semana se avecinaba.

Bueno para casi todos los chicos.

Sentado sobre una de las bancas solitarias de la azotea del edificio de terceros, sorbiendo de vez en cuando su jugo de manzana de cartón, se encontraba el joven Nagisa. Un chico de quince años de año tercero, grupo B, con una vida monótona y aburrida.

De complexión fina y cabellos semi largos azulados, Nagisa se podría considerar uno de los pocos estudiantes menos sociables de la escuela. Con contar con un sólo amigo de nombre Sugino podría decirse que su círculo de amigos estaba completa. Pero eso no quería decir que este chico de apariencia linda no fuese popular. Con un grupo de fans (tanto hombres como de mujeres) respetable, se podría aclarar que él era uno de los pocos estudiantes populares solitarios. Su vida fuera de la escuela se deriva del aburrimiento y del estudio dentro de su cuarto , sumándole a una madre sobreprotectora que todos sus compañeros temen y un padre muerto, se consideraba un chico con problemas de afecto. Porque tanto su padre (que ahora no vive) como su madre le inculcaron a no sentir afecto además de ellos. Y que por ende nunca pudo sostener una amistad, mucho menos algo parecido a una relación. Muchas veces se cuestionó cómo le hizo Sugino para aguantar hasta ahora su amistad.

Desviando sus pensamientos a otra parte que no fuera su cabeza, Nagisa se dispuso a inspirar el aire limpio, a veces tomar aire que no sea dentro de clases podía relajarse tanto que el simple pensamiento de volver a respirar el mismo aire tétrico como el edificio de terceros le enfermaba.

Se sentía bien estar sólo. En la azote, sin nadie que le molestara.

El timbre de el reinicio de clases ha tocado y con ello fue despertado el clic de agotamiento total en Nagisa.

-Nueva clase - Comentó con desgano.

Así mismo, levantándose de su lugar favorito y tirando el cartoncillo vacío hacia un bote de basura, Nagisa encaminó a su próxima clase; historia del mundo.

Bajando por la escaleras, el azulado pudo apreciar cómo un puñado de adolescente hormonales miraban con segundos ojos su profesora de inglés Irina Jelavic.

Ja, si supieran que su profesor de matemáticas Karasuma y ella están en una relación, era seguro que ese puñado gritaría a los cuatro vientos lo cruel que era la vida con ellos.

Pobres, pobres estudiantes.

Evitando a cada persona de otros grados e inclusive de su mismo grado pero de otros grupos que se le lanzaba encima para preguntarle su nombre, Nagisa llegó agotado hasta la planta baja, donde se encontraba su salón, y camino a ella a paso lento porque según su reloj de mano digitalizada decía que aún había tiempo antes de que se cerrara la puerta. Lo único que no contó, Nagisa, fue ver como la puerta de su salón estaba cerrada. Al parecer a su maestra se le había dado de llegar temprano por esta vez en su antepenúltima hora de clases.

Exasperado y un poco agobiado, ya que era la quinta vez que venía tarde a sus clases por la misma razón que su profesora de inglés (por los chicos hormonales), tocó dos veces la puerta.

\- Llegando tarde a clases ¿Eh? - Escuchó una vez que la puerta se abrió - ¿Tiene alguna justificación convincente para su retardo jovencito?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, bajo su mirada y contestó un "no" por respuesta.

-Entonces tendrá que quedarse en horas extras después de clases - Dictó -, una lástima para un chico de buen promedio como tú. Ahora entre y siente se, que la clase está a punto de comenzar.

-Si profesora.

Evadiendo e ignorando algunas miradas indescifrables de parte del alumnado, llegó hasta su banca correspondiente y se sentó sin medir su brusquedad. No es que estuviese enojado. Se dijo. Es sólo que era desesperante. Se convenció. Lo que era cierto fue que Nagisa Shiota estaba un poco enojado, no con su profesora sino consigo, porque a pesar de ser un estudiante de buen promedio, era demasiado irresponsable.

-¿Y esta vez por qué llegaste tarde Nagisa? - Preguntó su único amigo, Sugino, quien se hallaba con un libro en la mano y ojeaba el contenido.

-Azotea - Murmuró en voz baja, sacando el libro de la asignatura.

Sugino al principio le miró sin entender, pero poco después que vio a su amigo reflexionar y después soltar un alarido divertido, Nagisa entendió que su amigo ya le había entendido.

-Bien chicos - Habló su profesora llamando la atención de sus compañeros -, abran su libro en la página ochenta y seis.

Y la clase ha comenzado.

Los dos últimas horas de clase, para buena suerte suya, tuvo como todos los jueves su debido descanso. Descanso que se daba cada jueves desde hace un año. Realmente Nagisa no sabia por que este acuerdo entre el consejo estudiantil y el consejo de maestros, pero estaba agradecido por ello porque gracias a esos pequeños descansos el podía dejar su pequeña rutina de chico perfecto para disfrutar un poco de los placeres que te da la juventud. Entre leídas de cómics, algunas pláticas con Sugino, y un poco de acoso por parte de sus compañeros de grupo, Nagisa no pudo tener un mejor jueves como este (exceptuando las horas extras de castigo) en donde logró relajarse y divertirse en conjunto.

-Hasta mañana profesora.

Después de que tomará las clases extras, en las cuales su profesora le impuso unas cuantas preguntas y un pequeño examen. Las clases extras habían terminado.

Por fin.

Tomando sus cosas entre el pupitre, Nagisa tomó un suspiro cansado, estar a estas horas en la escuela sobre todo si era uno de últimos días de la semana era un poco, demasiado cansador.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir Nagisa - Recibió por respuesta.

Sonriendo ligeramente, pero sin dejar de tener ese aspecto cansado, hizo un ademán de despedida y salió del salón de clases.

A decir verdad Nagisa odiaba salir fuera de la escuela a altas horas del día, si bien la ciudad a estas horas era solitaria y por ende un poco segura, eso no quitaba sus ganas de salir corriendo los cortos minutos del trayecto de su escuela a su casa por dos razones.

La primera se debía a las normas que su madre imponía en su agenda estudiantil. Era un poco tonto si uno lo pensaba bien e incluso se podría decir infantil, pero para la madre de Nagisa Shiota esa pequeña agenda era el paso a una vida segura.

O una vida aburrida.

La segunda, buena la segunda se debía a los últimos rumores de la pequeña ciudad. En donde no muy lejos de aquí existían clanes, no clanes para proteger, o para hacer comida (que por cierto y por alguna razón existen) sino clanes de asesinos sin compasión, sin sentimientos. Personas calculadoras y de un buen aspecto tanto físico como atlético, y con un sin fin de armas bajo la manga.

Dicen algunos que han presenciado en cuerpo presente este tipo de acontecimientos que era mejor no acercarse a ellos, porque juegan contigo y te destruyen cuando más débil te encuentres.

Pero al fin y al cabo son rumores.

Esas personas seguramente mienten para tener algún tipo de fama. Pensó Nagisa, apretando sus manos sobre las correas de su mochila.

Y si existieran realmente, pues bien con sus asesinatos, porque Nagisa sería cauteloso en cada uno de sus trayectos.

Dejando eso de a lado, desvió su mirada hacia el frente para observar el entorno a su alrededor. Todo estaba obscuro, y calmado. Ni un alma en las calles.

El ambiente no era mejor, siendo verano, el frío era un poco más denso, no como si fuera diciembre, pero era un fuerte frío. Sumado a que era lluvioso, Nagisa pudo deducir que en pocas horas o en minutos las pequeñas gotas de agua mojarian la ciudad. Esperaba que en estos momento no, porque de ser así, su madre le regañaría hasta el cansancio.

De repente una gotita de agua rozó su nariz bajando lentamente hasta su cuello, causando en Nagisa, un ligero estremecimiento por la fría gota que ahora recorría su cuerpo. Seguido de la primera gota, un segundo y un tercero se añadieron.

\- Lluvia - Murmuró.

Observando por todos lados, notando como su cuerpo se enfriaba lentamente a causa de la lluvia y llegando a pensar que se enfermaria si seguía en medio de la nada. Corrió buscando un refugio en donde ocultarse de la tediosa lluvia que se estaba formando a su alrededor, desviándose del camino principal a su casa.

Los minutos pasaban a su alrededor y la lluvia no cesaba.

Sin encontrar un lugar en donde protegerse de la lluvia, encaminó hacia el parque, seguramente porque los árboles de aspecto frondoso era lo más cercano a protegerse del agua que caía del cielo.

Llegando al parque principal . Observó por el resto del área verde y se dio cuenta que sería un buen lugar para protegerse mientras la lluvia cesaba..

Espero muchos segundos y minutos llenos de aburrimiento, Nagisa entonces pensó que sería buena idea llamar a su madre para que viniera a recogerlo. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de casa.

-Buzón de voz…

Genial. Simplemente genial.

Suspirando y por ende, guardando el teléfono en una parte fresca de su mochila, miró por todas partes.

Árboles, árboles y más árboles.

Deteniendo su mirar en un punto del parque, exactamente en la parte central, observo una persona parada. Nagisa pudo distinguir los cabellos rojizos de un joven seguramente mayor que él. La vestimenta del sujeto se basaba en un par de pantalones de mezclilla profundo pegada a las piernas, un par de tenis negros casuales y una chaqueta de cuero que abrazaba la figura del chico.

Logrando ver las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el muchacho de aspecto mundano, Nagisa se preguntó dentro de sí, si necesitaba un poco de ayuda o siquiera un poco de compañía (ya que se encontraba solo y no quiero aburrirse más de lo que ya estaba)

Encontrándose así mismo caminando dirección al joven pelirrojo, tomó varias bocanadas de aire pensando en su interior el que dirían.

No quería hacer el ridículo ante un chico que no conocía. Bueno, por lo menos no frente a ese joven.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?

Tocando el hombro del más alto, sacudió un poco parte de su tela de cuero, para llamar su atención. O si quiera para que se atreviera a encarcararle y decirle que estaba bien y que no había problema alguno. Pero en cambio, no sólo el sujeto no habló, sino que tampoco osó en mirarle.

Alzando la mirada hacía el chico, nuevamente Nagisa trató de conseguir una conversación.

-¿Estas bien? - Preguntó de nuevo, siendo su única compañía el silencio-¿Me escuchas? - Cuestionó, pero ¿Acaso no escuchas o no quieres escucharme?

Nagisa, al borde del enojo, suspiró y decidió de una vez por todas alejarse de ese chico, no iba a soportar que alguien lo ignorara como si no existiese. Sin embargo cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, dispuesto a irse, un quejido de dolor salió en sus labios al hallarse así mismo con una cortada en su brazo derecha.

-Mierda-Murmuró en voz baja.

Alzando su mirada, Nagisa dio otro paso hacía atrás para huir de una vez por todas sin dar vuelta atras. Pero nuevamente, fue impedido. Sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, porque Nagisa no fue detenido por un cuchillo, sino por una mano sobre su muñeca.

No entendiendo en lo absoluto, alzó la mirada y se quedó perplejo al observar que era el chico más alto, el de cabellos rojizos. Sorprendido y un poco temeroso, ahogó un gemido.

-¿Estas bien? -Oyó decir el contrario.

Sin embargo Nagisa no respondió. Aún seguía absorto en en el dolor que inflingia la herida en su brazo.

Parpadeando cuando Nagisa se dio cuenta de que no había respondido, abrió sus labios, listo para dar una respuesta coherente. Pero para mala suerte de él, se vio interrumpido por un par de aplausos a sólo unos pasos más adelante de ellos.

Dirigiendo su atención a su frente, quedó sin habla al intuir a un par de jóvenes con vestiduras bisagras, tatuados vulgarmente sobre sus antebrazos desnudos, con aretes en los labios y con una mirada que te hiela la sangre.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí; Akabane Karma - Uno de ellos exclamó lo último con desdén.

-El traidor - Enfatizó el segundo, afilando la mirada cuando este chocó contra el del pelirrojo.

Los minutos se volvieron eternos de pronto, cada uno absorto en sus propios deseos, miró a los jóvenes de nuevo. Esas miradas, aquellas que parecen sacadas del mismísimo infierno parecen que le miran con detenimiento, curiosos y ansiosos de algo que el no sabía identificar, pero que sin embargo lo que sea que estuviesen pensando esas dos personas no era bueno, de ello estaba seguro. Apartando su mirar, se detiene en el algún punto muerto del parque, saber que le miraban le hacían sentir nervioso y débil. Y en algún momento, impotente.

\- Parece que el traidor no vino sólo ¿Eh? - Una sonrisa retorcida, tal cómo el de una víbora a punto de atacar - Incluso parece que tiene buena compañia.

-Definitivamente -Contestó el chico que estaba a lado del joven de boca afilada.

-Yo también los extrañe hermanos - Hablando por segunda vez en la noche el de cabellos rojizos, Nagisa escuchó la voz característica de un hombre mayor que él, un tanto grave y masculina, pero sin llegar a ser desgradable para sus oidos -, creí que nunca volvería a ver sus horrendos rostros.

Siendo apretado nuevamente en la muñeca, Nagisa se quejó en voz baja, maldiciendo a todos los presentes por el dolor actual.

Pero ni bien se percató y el azulado pronto se halló atrás del chico pelirrojo. Siendo protegido por las miradas de ambos jóvenes de aspecto vulgar.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sin poder evitarlo, exclamó ahogadamente, lleno de temor, pensando en su interior que esto era demasiado real para que fuera sólo una falsa ilusión creada por su insignificante mente, se acurruco sobre la chaqueta de cuero negro.

-¿Por qué no nos compartes a tu linda compañía? Es decir, para que por lo menos de esta noche salgas vivo. - Cuestionó uno de ellos.

-Lamento decirte que esta chica no es una forma de pago por mis malas decisiones, par de escorias sucias. -Contestó con una sonrisa ladeada -Así que si me permiten, les daré un pago mucho mejor, que esta muñequita.

¿Acaso le dijo chica?

Oh no, no lo hizo. Se aseguró Nagisa.

-¿Ch...chica?- Murmuró en voz baja e inaudible.

-Si, una linda princesa - Al parecer el pelirrojo si había escuchado lo anterior.

Oh~

-Hey muñeca, si quieres compañía, nosotros te lo daremos con gusto.

Arqueando las cejas, no logró evitar una pequeña mueca, parecida al asco ¿Cómo rayos se han atrevido a decirle semejante mierda? ¿Es que acaso no saben distinguir entre una chica y un chico?

No, ellos no saben nada. Reprendió Nagisa dentro de sí.

-¡Ni de coña!

Y en ese pequeño instante en el Nagisa abrió su boca, un filoso cuchillo fue lanzado con gran velocidad a su costado izquierdo.

Nagisa en una pequeña desesperación, halo de la chaqueta del más alto a su lado derecho evitando que el cuchillo entrará en contacto con la carne.

-¿Pero que..?

Pero su cuestión no terminó, cuando de nuevo se le es lanzado otro cuchillo, sin embargo este va directamente al pecho del pelirrojo.

Asustado, Nagisa pensó en un movimiento rápido para que el cuchillo no clavara. Así que dando dos pasos más a su derecha y suspirando cansado, dispuso a jalar de nuevo al chico. Pero, para su sorpresa, una nueva oleada de dolor le hizo perder el control de sus piernas, y en un momento repentino de sostenerse para agarrar equilibrio, se recargó sobre la espalda del más grande

-Dime Karma ¿Qué se siente ser protegido por alguien más débil que tú?

Escuchando una maldición en voz baja, se preguntó mentalmente en que tipo de situación se había metido. Supo entonces, después de tanto pensar que, él se adentró sólo en un conflicto nada civilizado entre personas de aspecto vándalo y que, pese a que ahora quería huir, ya no había escapatoria asegurada. No después de ver que estos le habían hecha do una mirada mordaz e intrigante. Incluso maliciosa.

-Oh, se siente de maravilla -Contestó el joven a su lado y Nagisa no logró interpretar si la frase era asarcástica o era lo contrario a ella-. Pero eso es lo de menos. Ahora ¿Quién quiere jugar conmigo? Prometo no hacerles daño.

Y una risotada fue escuchada fuertemente en su oído, saber que ese chico los provocaba no daba buen auguró, ni mucho menos una buena impresión. Si tuviera que juzgar al pelirrojo diría que es un suicida, burlón y despistado, porque en todo el momento en que estuvieron juntos el pelirrojo no movió ni un sólo dedo para defenderse y en cambio permitió que él le defendiera de esos ataques, recibiendo en el trayecto heridas en sus brazos.

-Lo siento, pero nosotros no prometemos no hacerte daño. Ni a ti, ni a tu querida princesa.

¿En que se había metido?

* * *

 **Si hay falta de ortografía, denlo a saber.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Inesperado**_

 ** _Capitulo dos ; ¿Salvador. Karma?_**

* * *

me he tardado demasiado gome ne es que..pues sabrán el shock instantáneo me pego duro y no tuve ideas...pero se acabo y ahora lo publicare.

Los personajes no son míos. Son de su respectivo autor.

Universo alterno al anime y manga.

* * *

Ciertamente tanto Nagisa como Karma estaban en una situación ''peligrosa'', en lo cual sino mantenían totalmente el ''balance de las cosas'' si asi podría decirse, aquello iba acabar remotamente mal. Y no querían eso. Bueno por lo menos Nagisa no queria que acabara mal.

—¡No soy mujer!—Comenzó hablar Nagisa completamente molesto y agobiado ante la confusión de aquellas personas.

Karma quien se mantenía en sus pensamientos, no, sus locuras desvió su mirada de la mierda como el decia -Refiriéndose a los dos tipos delante de ellos- para poner total atencion a la pequeña ''joven''.

—¿En serio?— Sonríe ladinamente— ¿Entonces eres travestí?—Pregunta dudoso pero con una sonrisa altanera.

No lo creía, primero una mujer y ahora un travestí ¿Que vendría despues? un extraterrestre.

''Degenerado'' Habló en sus adentros lleno de furia mientras sentía como sus mejillas se sonrosaban debido ante la vergüenza y enojo combinados.

—¡Cla-claro que no. Idiota!...— Exclama molesto a su ''compañero''.

—Hooo ya entendí— Canturrea feliz—¡Eres de esas personas que tiene ambos sexos!—Pronto un pequeño brillo sale de sus ojos rojos.

Nagisa arquea una ceja para luego preguntarse si este lo golpearon de pequeño o habia nacido completamente molesto e idiota.

—¿Acaso eres tonto o te haces?—Pregunta exasperado Nagisa.

—¿Que es eso?—Responde con otra pregunta, burlesco

—Tu.—Su rostro se en sombrea —Tu..eres

Ni si quiera acaba su oración cuando un cuchillo es arrasado a toda velocidad por su dueño hacia su dirección. Prontamente cogiendo mas de la cintura de Nagisa, Karma brinca con agilidad hacia atrás evitando ser atravesado por el filo del cuchillo y claro, salvando al peli-azul.

—¡No se olviden de nosotros!—Grita ofendido a Karma y a Nagisa—

—¡Aun tenemos una pelea!—

Karma quien aun tiene arraigado aleja a un Nagisa shockeado, debido a lo que hace unos segundos acababa de pasar.

—Entonces no perdamos mas tiempo—Añade Karma relajado sacando de su pantalón una navaja de buen filo.

Empieza a caminar en medio de la lluvia con notorio aburrimiento, pues bien sabia que estos tipos no durarían ni cinco minutos parados luchando contra él, quien tiene un rango mayor que no acaba allí, pronto siente como su manga es cogida con dureza, sorprendiéndole voltea para toparse con el rostro de la jovencita, hombre o lo que fuera.

—Se que eres idiota y se que soy un debilucho pero—Su voz se apaga poco a poco— Suerte —

Tratando de no verse sorprendido sonrie cinicamente y contesta

—Todo por la princesa—Susurra en su oído inquisitiva mente.

—¡Soy hombre maldita sea!—Contesta con un notorio sonrojo sin saber si era por lo estúpidamente molesto que era o por la maldita vergüenza que sentía en su cuerpo en este momento por aquellas palabras descaradas.

—Como sea—Argumenta con una notoria sonrisa desvergonzada.

Retomando lo anterior, empieza a caminar con total confianza recordando las tímidas palabras de Nagisa, sonriendo en su interior por alguna extraña razon.

Al llegar de frente, rápidamente ataca con un movimiento veloz hacia la pierna derecha de su contrincante siendo esta detenido por su molesto compañero.

—¿Que te hace pensar que por ese simple movimiento vas a ganar?.—Exclama con veneno a sus opuestos.

Estos con el ego herido, ataca uno de ellos poniéndose por delante y el otro para atrás acorralando a un divertido Karma.

—¿Es lo unico que van hacer?— Su ceja se arquea—Aburrido.

Nagisa quien veía la gran ''exhibición'' se preguntaba aun, cuanta era la idiotez de su ''compañero de pelea'' al querer provocarlos para pelear, al igual que reflexionaba seriamente si este no tenia un retraso mental pues ante sus ojos parecia un pequeño de cinco años tratando de ahuyentar a unos lobos asesinos.

''Retraso mental le queda mejor'' Idealizo contento Nagisa.

De repente sus ojos se ponen en blanco cuando el atacante de atrás va por él con un cuchillo hecho furia. Asustado por lo que ve decide advertirle;

—¡Atrás!—Grita lo mas fuerte que puede a Karma.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta que este solo era una pequeña distracción pues despues del dispuesto ataque el que estaba delante va hacia su dirección con un es detenido por Karma quien seriamente.

—A las chicas no se les toca— Murmura en voz baja con una sonrisa macabra.

—¡Que no soy chica caramba!—Añade enfadado Nagisa.—¡Soy hombre!

—Si, si, lo que tu digas—

Al acabar sus palabras una fuerza sobre humana emana de Karma, permitiendo le levantar a la persona quien le iba hacer daño y acto seguido, lo manda volando hacia su compañero tal como un saco de papas y asi cayendo. Atemorizados al ver como se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa junto con su navaja mas que preparada salen corriendo como si hubiesen visto al mismísimo demonio, aunque no estaban tan lejos de la misma situación.

—Hahahaha—Empieza a reírse tocándose su estomago causado por el leve dolor que adquiría al reírse—Que imbéciles— Murmura alegre Karma—.

Las risas cesaron cuando ve a Nagisa con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ahora que le pasa a la princesa?— Se cruza de brazos.

—¡¿Como puedes reír como idiota despues de lo que acaba de pasar?!— Demanda enojado frunciendo ambas cejas.-Olvidandose del apodo de Karma momentaneamente.-

Karma quien se queda pensando un momento dudando si decirle o no la empieza acercarse a Nagisa con intenciones no muy claras para el peliazulado.

—¿P-Por qué te acercas?

—Porque quiero

Pronto su espalda choca con uno de los arboles del parque-en plena noche lluviosa- siendo así acorralado por Karma...o por él idiota como le habia apodado ahora.

—¡Tu idiota alejate!

—No— Ambas manos tocan las muñecas de Nagisa, alzandolas a un poco mas de la cabeza del peli-celeste—

Inmediatamente aquellas quejas cesaron siendo así recibido un ambiente totalmente pesado, denso. La lluvia que hace un rato les acompañaba fue cambiado por el total silencio y desolacion.

Ambos, Karma y Nagisa estan quietos, ninguno cede un movimiento, sus ojos topan inmediatamente retadores uno pidiendo que le soltara y que le dejara huir, y él otro le decia con la mirada que se calmara un poco...pasan los segundos siguientes con aquellas miradas fulminantes, pero viendo que ninguno queria comportarse Karma habla.

—Suspira cansado—Mira princesa calmate ¿Si?.

Un tic invade su ojo izquierdo.

—¡¿Como me voy a calmar si me dices princesa?!.¡Soy hombre!

—Oky voy a fingir que te creo—

''Hijo de..''

—Pero primero tengo que explicarte lo que ha pasado — Murmura neutralmente.

—Y yo para que quiero saber de esto. Lo unico que quiero es irme a mi casa, dormir, despertar mañana y creer que esto ha sido un sueño loco— Farfulla Nagisa enojado cruzando sus brazos.

—Bueno si es lo que tu quieres— Dice sonriente— No puedo hacer nada. Mas que obedecer sus ordenes...princesa—

—¡Estu..—Poco a poco sus palabras van apagandose debido a una inyeccion añadida en la parte trasera de su cuello-Cortecía de Karma—pido...

Su cuerpo cae a un sonriente Nagisa quien le recibe con brazos abiertos.

—Debo de agradecerle a Manami— Añade algre cargando a Nagisa a estilo princesa—Por cierto— Sus labios rozan el oido de Nagisa— Nunca me dijo su nombre— Susurra en voz baja sintiendo un escalofrío al sentir su piel rozar con la suya. Preguntandose en su subconsciente si este escalofrío era por...remueve su cabeza pues seria realmente estupido. Así que lo dejo pasar, por esta vez—¡Bueno a casa de la princesa!—Exclama alegre saltando junto con un durmiente Nagisa.

* * *

Sus parpados se abren lentamente permitiendo apreciar su entorno.

Sabanas azules.

Paredes celestes.

Su mueble y lampara.

—¿Qué hago aqui?— Se acomoda mejor entre la cama y ve todo de nuevo— Es...mi cuarto.

Abre una. Dos. Tres veces sus ojos preguntandose si es una ilusion el estar en su cuarto allí. Pero no. Esto era la realidad.

La triste y aburrida realidad.

—Bosteza— Supongo que ha sido un sueño— Murmura relajado.—Que bueno.

Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desilucionado por el simple hecho que no fue real. Ahora que veia se sentia limpio y tenia su pijama azul. Bueno si esto fue un sueño ni modo.

Se deja caer en la cama sintiendo la suavidad del colchon tocar su piel y sobre todo sentir la calidez de aquella mano en su cintura por debajo de su ropa.

¡Espera!

¡Alguien esta tocando su piel!

Rapidamente su rostro se desvia hacia donde esta aquella mano pedofila, pera despues hacerlo por todas partes. No. No habia nada o eso creia al ver el bulto entre sus sabanas.

Inhala y exhala nervioso tocando el borde de las sabanas.

—Tranquilo Nagisa. Respira. Todo saldra bien— Se dice a si mismo.

Pero sin predecirlo, las mantas se mueve por si solas. Nagisa abre sus ojos al ver al causante de su sueño..

—Tu..—Pero es interrumpido cuando siente como se recuesta en la mullida cama.

Este quien sonrie tira a Karma de nuevo a la cama quedando este encima de él.

—Así que la realeza se despertó— Musita en su oido roncamente.— Buenos días.

Nagisa da un respingo al sentir aquella voz murmurar en su oido de esa manera.

Cabello rojo.

Ojos profundos.

Piel blanca.

Con un boxer.

Sí. Era él.

''¡En boxer!'' Un sonrojo invade sus mejillas. ''¡¿Que hace este pedofilo al tener solo un boxer?!'' ''Imbecil''

No. Este no era su dia. ¡Definitivamente!

* * *

 **Perdon por no actualizar es que como sabran el shock. Ya lo hare mas rapido.**

 **Espero sus machetazos, comentarios crueles.**

 **Oooo por cierto gracias a sus reviews me hicieron feliz y a los que amaron mi historia y votaron.**

 **Actualizare mas rapido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Assassination Classroom no es mio, es de su respectivo autor.**

 **Pareja; Karma x Nagisa.**

 _ **A leer.**_

* * *

 **Inesperado.**

— Resultó ser hombre después de todo ¿eh? — Murmuró el pelirrojo irónico — Nunca esperé que fuera verdad. Es decir ¿Cómo rayos un rostro tan bonito tan característico de una mujer resultó siendo el de un jovencito con figura de mujer? Parece que el señor, el creador se equivocó. Porque sinceramente tú debiste ser una niñata, no un niño de apariencia shota como la tuya.

Y ahí estaba Nagisa, escuchando y reproduciendo una y otra vez las palabras (mal intencionadas) de Karma en su inconsciencia. Como si fuera la prueba evidente de cómo su ego ("masculino") era pisoteado y derrumbado por un chico tres años mayor que él. Y cual haya sido el objetivo del pelirrojo estaba dando fruto en el joven de ojos azulados. Porque lo único que podía pensar Nagisa era en la forma en la que siempre sus compañeros de clase le comparaban con una chica linda de clase superior (cuyo nombre fue olvidado) y él como afirmaban que, su aspecto infantil, cuerpo digno de una chica de su edad y su voz eran la prueba viva de que su aspecto era más parecido al de una mujer que a un hombre.

Y, que inesperadamente si vestía de mujer, era más seguro que se fijarían en él, antes, que a la joven de clase superior.

Menuda vida ¿Eh?

No es como si no estuviese acostumbrado a escuchar este tipo de comentarios (de hecho los escuchaba de a diario) solo que, ser afirmado en carne propia, era un poco (demasiado) doloroso, y más si era nada más y nada menos una persona tan liberal como lo era ese chico de cabello pelirrojo y de lock rebelde.

—Aunque hablando en serio princesa, aun cuando sea hombre no repara que no quiera conocerte. Podría decirse que me es más interesante que seas chico que una niñita frágil, aun cuando eso no evita que te llame princesa otra vez porque ¡Vamos! Tu apariencia es tan frágil, que es comparada al de una niña loli.

—Pero soy chico Karma, no puedes decirme "princesa" — Repitió por sexagésima vez la misma oración en este día —. Ni mucho menos alegar mi apariencia.

—Sin embargo no puedes contradecir que pareces mujer.

Ignorando el hecho de que Karma aún sostenía sus muñecas arriba de su cabecera y que le tenía acorralado entre él y la bendita cama, optó por desviar su mirada hacia el reloj digital que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, a lado de la cama.

Una y cinco de la tarde.

Por lo menos no había despertado a las dos de la tarde.

Ahora si podía imaginarse ser regañado, castigado y golpeado (Lo último no es cierto, sin embargo teme pensar que algún día su profesora lo haga realidad) por su tutora mientras observa como un imaginario Karma se ríe a carcajada limpia la escena.

Es sorprendente la forma en la que le afectaba la presencia del pelirrojo, a pesar de haberse conocido unas horas antes. Y no es como si le afectará como lo hace una a chica cuando esta al chico que le gusta, claro que no, solo que… esa persona era tan indescifrable que cualquier cosa que diga o haga siempre afectará para bien o para mal el rumbo de las cosas.

Y Nagisa creé que él no sería la excepción de la regla.

Sabía que (de alguna u otra forma) esa persona cambiaría muchas cosas de su monótona vida.

Claro, si es que Nagisa dé la oportunidad a Karma de poder conocerle. Detrás de esa sonrisa cínica y palabras liberales.

Suspirando cansado, observó el bóxer del pelirrojo. Por un momento le recordó a su bóxer favorito de color negro que compró hace un año con su mamá cuando este no tenía mucha ropa interior en su cajonera.

— Me costó un poco ponerme el bóxer, — Nagisa abrió levemente los ojos por lo anterior ¿Acaso…? —pero al fin entraron, he de decir que son muy cómodos.

Escuchando lo anterior se golpeó la cabeza en su cabeza mentalmente.

¿Cómo podría ser peor el día?

—Se podría saber ¿Cómo entraste a casa? Lo que quiero decir es...no te di mi dirección, ni las llaves y no creo que mamá te haya dejado pasar.

—Allí va el punto mi querida princesa — Replicó confiado, a lo que Nagisa cerró los ojos un poco exasperado porque ¿Qué tiene ver su madre en esto? —. Tu madre siempre confía en los amigos que tiene cierto aparato electrónico de su amigo y más si ese amigo dice que su hijo fue atacado por un par de vándalos y que necesita ayuda inmediata.

—Supongo que fue por mí hasta el parque.

—Exacto.

—Y le convenciste de quedarte con nosotros por porque no tenías a donde quedarte.

—No, lo último es mentira. Por mí, yo me hubiese ido, pero tu hermosa madre me dijo que por ser yo, me quedaría por esa noche con ustedes, en tu cuarto y juntos —Añadió pensativo Karma, sosteniendo su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior —. Me sorprende que tu madre se vea más joven de lo que aparenta. Me pregunto si no te dio luz desde joven.

Ignorando lo último del pelirrojo, añadió.

—Y supongo que allí descubriste que soy chico ¿Verdad?

—Mientras tu madre te bañaba —Alegó el joven de cabellos rojos.

Oh~

Eso quiere decir que lo vio en toda su gloria. Con toda y...esa cosa que tiene debajo de los bóxer. Si hubiera anticipado que desmayaría por culpa de esta "persona" seguramente esto no hubiese pasado.

Lamentable para Nagisa, porque ahora ese chico de dieciocho años ya observó su cuerpo en carne y vista (sobre todo vista)

Realmente espantoso. Habló para sí Nagisa dentro de su mente.

— Realmente debe ser desesperante para las personas conocerte —Susurró bajamente el peli azul, desviando la mirada del bóxer y fijando su mirada sobre Karma.

El joven sonrío de lado — Es porque voy directo al grano, Nagisa — Murmuró en voz baja, aunque audible para el pequeño de quince años.

Acercándose hacia su presencia, Nagisa tenía la necesidad de decirle que debería de existir más espacio entre ellos. Admitía que la presencia de ese chico de mayor edad que él, era definitivamente intimidante, pero saber que él era el intimidado no le daba gracia. De alguna forma desearía que debajo de la cama existiera una especie de puerta que transportará a otras dimensiones a personas desesperadas que desean huir de situaciones como esta. Personas como él.

— Eres intimidante ¿Sabes?

— Es la mejor parte de mi personalidad.

Pronto (por la cercanía de Karma) las respiraciones se entremezclan en uno sólo y entonces, Nagisa teme sentirse aún más intimidado por ese chico de vocabulario vulgar y de mirada penetrante.

—Aunque poniéndome serio, realmente me satisfaré al conocerte mucho mejor, princesa.

—Ya te dije que no soy princesa, Karma.

Quedando sumidos cada uno en la mirada del otro, ambos se dieron cuenta, que, sin querer la posición de sus respectivos cuerpos estaban en una sincronía absurda, por no decir comprometedora y mal pensada.

Suspirando Karma, aflojó el agarre de sus manos sobre sus muñecas, seguramente porque Karma se dio cuenta cuan incomodo se encontraba al no poder moverse con libertad por su pequeña agarre.

Y entonces, entre todo este enredo, una presencia vino a interrumpir el momento entre estos jóvenes.

En el momento en que ella abrió la puerta.

Su madre, quien estuvo a punto de murmurar las palabras mágicas para que ambos jóvenes por fin se atrevieran a bajar a desayunar, quedo perpleja ante la escena rara en la que el protagonista era su pequeño hijo. No puede decir que esto era extraño porque pensaba que tal vez lo estaba mal interpretando y que en realidad la escena era solo parte de su imaginación retorcida de mamá sobre protectora y celosa.

— Mamá — Nagisa, quien estaba debajo de Karma (aún), apartó sus orbes de los ojos de Karma para enfocarse en la de su madre.

Decir que su madre estaba preocupada era poco. Ambicionar y decir que se veía algo psicótica era un poco más parecido. Pero definitivamente no tenía palabras para describir la mueca extraña y ambigua de su madre.

Rayos, esto era malo, demasiado incómodo para su gusto. Inhaló y exhaló pesadamente, dentro de su mente, si tan sólo tuviese una excusa, más o menos, decente, podría escaparse de una mirada curiosa por parte de su mal pensada madre.

Para buena suerte (cual dio gracias a todos los dioses de todas las benditas religiones) su madre sólo pasó al cuarto, dijo en pocas palabras "bajen a desayunar" seguido de un "aquí no pasó nada" y así como silenciosa entró, se fue. Claro, con algunas dudas, porque le siguió viendo mientras se iba de espaldas a la puerta de acceso de su cuarto y de vez en cuando parecía pensar en las miles de posibilidades (satisfactorias o no) detrás de semejante escena.

—Parece que su impresión de buen hijo ha cambiado ¿Verdad Nagisa?

—Pese a tus hirientes palabras puede que tengas razón.

Con un suspiro de ambos, tanto Nagisa como Karma se alejaron y cada uno se dignó a cambiarse de ropas (que por suerte estaba sobre un pequeño escritorio, a lado de una computadora) uno para ir a su escuela y el otro para arreglar algunos pendientes.

Después de comer entre un denso silencio y unas pequeñas preguntas sospechosas de su inconsciente madre (ya que no midió palabras en sus preguntas) ahora, ambos se encuentran caminando con sus propios pensamientos en mente. Mientras Karma se debatía entre cometer o no cometer. Nagisa pensaba en cómo decirle a su maestra que, por culpa de un pequeño inconveniente (Karma) el no pudo llegar a la primera hora de clase. Así para excusar su falta.

Y de paso para pedir una disculpa.

—Hemos llegado Karma.

Cesando su pequeña caminata, Nagisa echa un vistazo a Karma. Aun cuando no pueda admitirlo nunca, las pocas horas en las que estuvieron juntos fue un poco agradable, pese a que en la mayoría del tiempo Karma alegaba que parecía una pequeña y linda princesita, cuando no lo era, tal vez y un poquito, extrañaría a ese sujeto de mirada felina y penetrante.

— Estoy seguro de que ahora debes estar pensando en mi ausencia — Karma por fin habló, después de un par de segundos en donde Nagisa se había quedado viendo al pelirrojo—. No deberías de preocuparte princesa, yo te volveré a ver — Sintiendo como su cuerpo es atrapado por ambos brazos del chico mayor, alzó su mirada —Lo prometo. Si te sirve de consuelo iré por ti

¿Cómo podía tratarlo con tanta familiaridad sin conocerse primero? Nagisa no lo sabía, pero era una característica poco común en la gente y por lo tanto algo exasperante. Pero difícilmente para el pequeño azulado, no le era molesto ese trato por parte del mayor, porque sentía que era parte esencial de la personalidad del más alto.

Era un poco extraño que pensará así, pero era imposible de evitar pues en alguna parte de subconsciente (en la parte más remota y pequeñita de esa cabecita suya) pensaba que su personalidad era un encanto exótico del más alto.

Inhalando el aroma del mayor, disfrutó de a poco el olor del pelirrojo. Un toque de perfume, combinado con el tabaco de su chaqueta de cuero y con el alcohol impregnado sobre las ropas del mayor, hipnotizo cada uno de sus sentidos. Se sentía embriagado y extasiado. Su aroma podría ser tan fuerte que si no estuviesen al aire libre, aseguraría que sus piernas flaquearían ante el incesante olor del contrario.

Embriagado por el aroma de un chico delincuente. Aseguró Nagisa dentro de sí.

Percibiendo como el chico de mirada felina apretó su pequeño cuerpo, pero sin afectarle, su cuerpo estremeció ligeramente; desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza.

Estar así con el mayor, le hacía sentir protegido. Pero tambien le ponía débil e inseguro.

Sintiéndose un poco vacío al momento en que dejo de ser apretado con fuerza por los brazos del contrario, dio la vuelta a sentido contrario del pelirrojo y camino directo al portón de la gran escuela media superior sin dar vuelta atrás.

— ¡Por cierto, tu nombre queda perfecto en tu pequeña figura!

Y en ese pequeño momento, el azulado olvidó la escena anterior.

Hijo de tu reverenda madre. Pensó Nagisa apretando sus manos sobre las correas de su mochila negra. Ya le daría su merecido cuando estuviesen en confianza.

* * *

— Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Todos, sin ninguna excepción escucharon atentamente la historia del pequeño Nagisa, sin excepción. Y eso incluía a su maestra de historia.

Exhalando y explorando el aire contenido sobre sus pulmones se atrevió a observar cada uno de los rostros de sus compañeros (incluyendo al de su maestra) Cada uno tenía expresiones diferentes; algunas divertidas, otras confusas y las demás, nah no importaban. Quería decir que tal vez no se volverían a ver, pero no lo añadió. No quería desilusionarlos.

—Realmente tu historia es de otro mundo —Escuchó decir a Sugino. — Entonces como dijo, ¿Se volverán a ver?

—Eso creo.

Carraspeando su maestra, mando a sus alumnos a tomar sus respectivos lugares y dejando pasar a su alumno (porque pensó que esa era una excusa convincente) abrió su libro en una página desconocida para algunos y no tanto para otros.

—Hoy será un duro trabajo. — Se dijo Nagisa, mientras abría su libro para por fin comenzar a estudiar.

En todas la clases (sin olvidar alguno e inclusive en la hora de receso, en su lugar favorito) Nagisa paso y repasó cada memoria del día anterior y de hoy sin omitir ninguna escena. Recordando en cada momento que a pesar de que fue un momento de pocas horas, nunca olvidaría este sentimiento de emoción, mezclado con un poco de enojo y frustración. Bah, pero al fin y al cabo eran sentimiento que no olvidaría nunca.

Escuchando el timbre de salida de clases, Nagisa guardó sus respectivas libretas, libros, lápices y lapiceros sobre su mochila y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Cuando sus pasos resuenan va vez que se hacer más a la salida, una pequeña capa de sudor reluce su piel. Estaba tan nervioso por la idea de volverlo a ver, de escuchar su atolondrada voz, de esperar cada uno de sus movimientos, que, cuando llego al punto de espera se encuentro con que ese rincón está vacío.

Apretando sus ojos azules los volvió a abrir, sólo para obtener la nada de ese rincón. Los abrió y los cerró repetidamente hasta cansarse. Después de fallar observo que no valdrá la pena seguir esperando a una persona que tal vez nunca volverá a ver.

Sintiéndose incómodo e incluso con un dolor de estómago por demás doloroso, caminó con la cabeza gacha y con los ojos fijos sobre sus zapatos. Ya no le importaba mirar lo demás, porque al fin y al cabo el día se estaba volviendo de noche y con ello más solitaria.

— ¿Sabes? Si no alzas la mirada y no pones atención a los coches que rondan por aquí, estoy seguro que no vivirás por mucho tiempo.

Y sin saber porque, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al escuchar la voz del chico de dieciocho años.

Después de todo si había ido por él.

* * *

 **Tremendas disculpas chicas. Esta vez no tengo explicación. Perdónenme por faltar.**

 **Muchas gracias por los favoritos y seguidores, logran hacerme feliz.**


End file.
